<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dulce Juventud by HimeDre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075704">Dulce Juventud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre'>HimeDre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Wangji / Lan Xichen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Wangji siempre fue un joven que le costaba bastante comunicarse con el resto y solo contaba con su tío y su hermano, sin embargo, este último era con el único que podía consultar cosas sin miedo alguno y lo entendia aún con sus dificultades para expresarse.</p><p>Un dia irresponsables alumnos externos ingresaron un libro erotico. Asi que como el encargado de los castigos lo confiscó. Al llegar a su habitación lo abrió por curiosidad, vaya su sorpresa fue al descubrir que el contenido eran dos hombres. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero un cosquilleo surgió en su entrepierna.</p><p>Era la primera vez que sentía exitacion por algo y no lo sabia siquiera. Antes había tenido erecciones como reacción normal de la pubertad, pero esta era la primera vez que era por un estímulo sexual, y a diferencia de la otras no cedia sola.</p><p>Dolor comenzó, y esta internamente desesperado sin saber que hacer. Entonces la puerta se abrió, era su hermano, que con su eterna sonrisa le dijo - Wangji, porque aun no vas a cenar...- a pesar de su estoico rostro supo que estaba tenso además de una expresión que nunca había visto antes, asi que cerró la puerta y continuó - ¿Que pasa Wangji?- el menor solo respondió - Duele- mientras quitaba la almohada que tomo para ocultar su virilidad al abrirse la puerta.</p><p>Xichen se puso nervioso, nunca pensó estar en esta situación con hermano pero realmente parecía que le dolia, y no podia salir asi para ir a la primavera helada. - Te ayudaré, pero debes fijarte como, para que tu puedas resolverlo solo la siguiente ocasión-</p><p>Asi que se acercó al otro, y saco la virilidad del menor, y lo comenzó a masturbar rápidamente, tras lo cual Lan Zhan se vino tras poco tiempo, nunca había sentido placer en su vida, y vaya que se sentía bien.</p><p>-Bueno.. Eh, ya que te ayude debo irme- dijo Xichen rápidamente pero antes de moverse el otro lo descubrió - Antes te ayudaré- dijo Wangji mientras señalaba el miembro del mayor que se encontraba duro. Xichen se congelo en el lugar y Wangji avergonzado a su manera le mostró el libro que encontró y dijo - Eso ayudaría a los dos-.</p><p>La imagen mostraba a un hombre siendo penetrado por otro mientras ambos se corrían. Lan Xichen se puso tenso - Eso es algo que debes hacer con alguien que ames mucho y confien mutuamente- dijo, pero Wangji le respondió diciendo - Pero tu lo eres-</p><p>Siendo refutado no supo como reaccionar, vaya que su hermano era testarudo, pero quiza intentarlo estaría bien para su situación. - Solo esta vez, y será nuestro secreto- un mmn fue la única respuesta. <br/>
Busco crema, y tenso comenzó a acariciar al menor que se dejo completamente, - Tu iras arriba, no quiero lastimarte- dijo Xichen y el otro asintió.</p><p>Asi que el mayor comenzo a dilatarse avergonzado como marcaba el libro, pero Wangji retiro los dedos del otro y lo hizo el sin aceptar comentarios.</p><p>No hubo besos en los labios, solo acricias y algunas lamidas y mordidas por la zona del pecho. Una vez listo, Xichen dio la señal, y si entrada fue invadida por el miembro de sus hermano.</p><p>A pesar de ser menor que el vaya que tenía fuerza y no tuvo piedad. Lan Xichen sufrió todo el tiempo evitando emitir cualquier sonido, porque realmente se sentía bien. Su hermanito tenia un talento inato en ello.</p><p>Wangji ni descanso hasta que ambos pudieran venirse al mismo tiempo. Xichen estaba sumamente confundido mientras salía de la habitación luego de limpiarse. Quiza su hermano no entendia las implicaciones de sus actos. Pero sabia que era una pobre excusa para no sentirse mal. Tenia suficiente edad y libros para saber sus actos asi como el.</p><p>Pero a nadie dañaba solo una noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras ese día Lan Xichen decidió que debía evitar a Wangji, así que se fue de caza nocturna por una semana entera, hasta que recibió un mensaje de su tío diciendo que debía volver porque los jovenes de otras sectas ya habían llegado a Gusu, y debía entablar relaciones con los futuros lideres de secta. </p><p>Llegó al anochecer, tras el toque de queda, y para su sorpresa encontro a su pequeño hermano peleando con un joven de ropa negra. No supo si fue por la oscuridad, pero a la luz de la luna, en un fugaz momento le pareció ver al su hermano sonreir. </p><p>Inmediatamente se fue a su habitación ignorando su pelea. Estaba muy molesto sin saber porque. Su hermano seguramente estaba de guardia como el encargado de los castigos, pero porque estaría feliz, el nunca estaba así a menos de que estuviera con él. Sin saberlo los celos comenzaron a apoderarse de él. Decidió que al dia siguiente le preguntaria de ello.</p><p>Al dia siguiente fue el mismo Wangji que lo busco al saber que estaba ahí. Lan Xichen se puso muy feliz al recibirlo, pero su sonrisa se cayó, al escuchar hablar al otro del joven de la noche anterior. Nunca hablaba tanto, que demonios pasaba. Ni si quiera era tan guapo, tenia un bello rostro si, pero no tan bello como el de los jades ¿no?.</p><p>Wangji paró de hablar tras ver a su hermano espaciarse, el siempre lo escuchaba atentamente, pero ahora parecia... incomodo. Wangji reflexiono mucho sobre sus acciones estos días, y llegó a la conclusión de que coacciono a su hermano a lo de aquel día, así que decidió que era mejor no intentar más y tratar de olvidarlo, pero estas reacciones le señalaban que su razonamiento inicial era incorrecto, pero con sus problemas para comunicarse, como podría saberlo si quiera, por primera vez su hermano parecía no comprenderlo.</p><p>Perdido en sus pensamientos el mayor no se percato de cuando dejo de hablar su hermano, que lo miraba fijamente. Actuando por impulso, decidió que no dejaría que un cualquiera sacado de sabe donde le quitara su lugar tan facil así que dijo. -Wangji, um um, te te enseñare algo, para liberarte más rapido que la vez anterior- dijo sin pensar, pero el menor respondio con un Mmn sin dudar.</p><p>Se acercó y arrodillo frente al menor que se sorprendió, entonces aparto su tunica, y bajo el pantalon sacando su miembro, que ya se había endurecido antes los tocamientos del otro. Mirandolo a los ojos, empezó a lamer el miembro del menor, que se encontraba destanteado, pero aún más cuando el mayor tomo su virilidad por completo en su boca con movimientos rapidos.</p><p>Lan Xichen ya no se atrevía a abrir los ojos temeroso de la reaccion de su hermano, pero entonces sintió que el menor se movio, pero fue para meter su mano a su pantalon e intentar tocar su entrada.-¿Que haces? con esto debería ser suficiente para que te vengas- dijo rapidamente mientras sacaba por un momento el miembro de su boca. -No lo es-.</p><p>Tras decir esa simple frase, el menor se abalanzo sobre su hermano besandolo por primera vez, y a decir el primer beso de ambos. Tras la sorpresa, Lan Xichen se dejó llevar, y correspondió el besó. Con una mano alcanzo una botella de crema, el menor comprendió y la uso para lubricarlo y lo penetró inmediatamente.</p><p>Vaya que su hermano era brusco, pero también se sentía definitivamente bien, tras poco rato ambos se vinieron. Era aún día, así que ambos se visitieron inmediatamente. -Esto.. solo lo debes practicar conmigo... a menos que encuentres tu pareja de cultivación... si deseas ¿ok?, no debes ir por ahí sin cuidado-, Wangji, corto su parloteo con un simple -Mmn-. El menor quería decirle que no había razon por la que preocuparse, que realmente no tenía interes en otra persona, pero no podía expresarlo, ¿Porque cuando lo necesitaba el otro no podía leer lo claro de sus sentimientos?.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Xichen era mayor, sabía que debía ser ejemplo para su hermano, pero no esa clase de ejemplo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al verlo con alguien más, sentir tanto placer al estar con él ¿Que demonios le pasaba?, eso era algo que hacias con tu pareja de cultivación, no entre hermanos.</p><p>Nervioso, fue al único lugar donde buscaba respuestas. La biblioteca, y evidentemente no había nada. Ante esto bajo a la zona de libros secretos, y no encontró nada que lo ayudara realmente, solo un libro donde decia que era "incesto" y lo realmente malo que era. Completamente distraido no noto que alguien entro.</p><p>-¡Lan zh....! tu no eres Lan Zhan hehehe- dijo el joven vestido de negro del que tanto hablaba su hermano. Destanteado lo volteo a ver para ver que el otro veía el nombre del capitulo que decia en letras rojas "incesto". </p><p>Los ojos de Xichen se abrieron de par en par e intento cerrar rapidamente el libro pero evidentemente era muy tarde. El menor se rio sonoramente, -No tienes que preocuparte por... eso. Si quieres saber más puedo ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Que estaba pasando?.</p><p>El menor vio la cara de duda del otro y dijo -Oh! es cierto, mi nombre es Wei Wuxian, de Yummeng, y pueeees he buscado un poco al respecto, y al parecer solo es malo si tienes bebes, así que no hay problema porque los dos son chicos... a menos que lo busques para alguien más... entonces diles eso- dijo pensativo.</p><p>-Po porque sabes eso...-, </p><p>-oh! am, digamos que busque porque me interesaba alguien, y ni si quiera somos hermanos de sangre, así que tengo menos problemas. hehehe, pero es bastante comun en las historias, solo que no se sepa mucho, varios lo ven mal al parecer...-</p><p>Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir, Wuxian tomo el libro, para evitar problemas al otro, pero ambos se aliviaron al ver que era Lan Zhan, pero tenía el ceño ligeramente más funcido de lo normal. -¡Lan Zhan! llegas tarde, le pedi un libro a tu hermano, y me dijo que podía ser libre por hoy por ser tan estudioso ¿Cierto?-</p><p>Vaya que los consejos no eran gratis, guardo el libro en un lugar cualquiera y Lan Xichen dijo -Asi es, por hoy no debe cumplir su castigo, y se retirará, pero mañana continua- dijo con una sonrisa. Wuxian sonrió, se inclinó y se fue.</p><p>Lan Zhan volteo a ver a su hermano inmediatamente, ¿Que hacian ellos dos aqui? y con esa clase de libro sobre toda clase de relaciones. Wangji también era curioso e intento buscar, pero solo pudo hojear el inicio y devolverlo porque su tío le llamo.</p><p>¿Acaso había algo entre ellos? Ese chico era un coqueto, era posible. Sin pensarlo cerro sus puños. </p><p>-Wangji ¿que te molesta?- pregunto inmediatamente Xichen.</p><p>-¿Que hacias aqui con él y ese libro?- Lan Xichen estaba impactado, su hermano nunca contestaba, y menos así. Este era un día lleno de sorpresas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Xichen rió nervioso y dijo, -Nada nada, lo encontré aquí y hablamos un rato, eso es todo Wangji, no debes porque tensarte. Pero si tanto te interesa ese chico no te preocupes, yo no tengo interés alguno en él- El inició lo dijo nerviosamente, pero la última frase, casi se podía percibir la tristeza en su voz.</p><p>El otro no sabia de que hablaba su hermano, pero sin más ideas dijo -¡Mereces un castigo!-</p><p>Lan Xichen lo volteó a ver porfin con cara de no comprender para nada. Lo que no sabía es que Lan Zhan ya había hablado del tema con Wuxian antes, y sus consejos estaban basados en libros eroticos que mostró al otro. Lo que nadie les advirtió es que ese tipo de cosas no funcionaban asi en la vida real. </p><p>El otro no reaccionaba com el libro dijo, pero decidió continuar. Se acercó al otro que estaba impactado, se quito su cinta y la amarró en las manos del otro, y con las orejas ardiendo de verguenza dijo -Te lo hare como castigo-. </p><p>Nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido. -¿Que haces Wangji? ¿Tomaste algo? tu nunca harias algo así-. La mente de Lan Zhan iba a mil por hora sin saber que hacer. Nada parece ir como el libro.</p><p>-¿Que libro?, que clase de cosas leiste-, dijo Xichen, al parecer el menor dijo lo otro y no solo lo pensó. Wangji dió media vuelta dispuesto a huir y golpear a Wuxian. Pero fue detenido por su hermano.</p><p>-Yo busque ese libro... por ti.. el que tenía Wei Wuxian cuando llegaste. ¿Tu buscaste algo por tu cuenta también?- dijo temiendo lo peor, pero recibió un Mmn de respuesta.</p><p>Ninguno se atrevía verse a los ojos. -Si lo mantenemos en secreto, quiza todo este bien- dijo el mayor aún sin atreverse a mirar al otro, pero una mano levanto su barbilla, y lo beso. -Estamos en la biblioteca, esto no es mantenerlo en secreto- dijo Xichen con una sonrisa que el otro respondió para su sorpresa.</p><p>-Y no vuelvas a seguir como ejemplo esa clase de libros, es extraño. Quiza deberias decir a ese chico que tampoco lo haga.-, solo recibió un simple mmn, aunque Lan Zhan sabia que posiblemente era tarde para esa advertencia.</p><p>-Quiero- dijo Wangji simplemente, y era suficientemente explicito para su hermano. -Wangji, pero es aun de día- dijo riendo nerviosamente el mayor, pero inmediatamente el otro señaló el lugar de la biblioteca secreta. </p><p>-Esta bien, pero se silencioso- dijo Lan Xichen sin saber si lo decia a su hermano o un recordatorio para si mismo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apenas se dirigian a la sección secreta escucharon pasos, ambos voltearon y era su tío. -¡¿Porque Wei Wuxian iba tan feliz por ahí?!, que no tenia un casti...- dijo y entonces observó las manos atadas de Lan Xichen y a Wangji sin su cinta en la frente, y casi escupe sangre.</p><p>-Hola tío- dijo Xichen con una sonrisa -Se que parece confuso, pero Wangji me pidió que le explicará como funcionaba la cinta, pero le explicaba que solo se debe hacer cuando se encuentra la pareja de cultivación y justo ahora me la iba a quitar- dijo sin dudar, mientras Wangji se acercaba a desamarrarlo y colocar su cinta en su lugar.</p><p>-No jueguen así, o me daran un infarto, pero que con el revoltoso- </p><p>-¡Oh!, estuvo estudiando desde antes de la hora de su castigo, y por eso salió antes, pero mañana sigue el horario normal tío. Disculpe si decidi mal.- dijo Xichen haciendo una pequeña reverencia al decir lo último</p><p>-No le des beneficios a ese chico, ¡Es malo como su madre!, no confies en él y si viene antes que estudie más. Xichen ven conmigo, necesito hablar contigo.-</p><p>Lan Xichen lo siguió pero antes le dijo a Wangji en voz baja -Intentaré ir en la noche- y se fue dejando al otro lleno de ganas.</p><p>Al inicio de la noche unos toquidos sonaron en la puerta del Lan menor, sin esperar a que él llegará, la puerta se abrió y entró un joven cubierto en una cobija con ojos llorosos y olor etilico. Lan Zhan estaba impactado, nunca esperó ver a Wei Wuxian entrar y nunca pensó verlo en ese estado, e inesperadamente aún se veia bastante atractivo.</p><p>-¡Lan Zhan! todo fue mal con Jiang Cheng- dijo en tono extraño -Creo que el me odia ya, y yo tome bastante, ¿Porque no puedo simplemente desmayarme y olvidar como el resto?-. El Lan no constestó, pero no es como si normalmente lo hiciera, además que seguía sin entender porque estaba ahí.</p><p>Sin importar Wuxian continuó -¿Lan ergege acaso no soy atractivo?- dijo mientras se despojaba de la cobija para mostrarse completamente desnudo ante él, y comenzó a acercarse al inmovil Lan aún shockeado. El menor lo empujó al suelo y quedando su rostro cerca de la entrepierna del de blanco, -Lan Zhan, tu nunca respondes, pero tu cuerpo si lo hace-, entonces comenzó a lamer la virilidad ya erecta del otro sobre el pantalon.</p><p>¿Pero como dudaba ese chico que fuera atractivo? su rostro era hermoso, y su cuerpo bellamente esculpido pero a la vez esbelto ¿Quien no estaría tentado por él?. Por esta razón muchas veces lo evitaba, sabía que era una atracción meramente física, pero muy peligrosa, pero en este punto era imposible contenerse.</p><p>Wangji empujo al otro que azoto en el piso. Incialmente pensó que sería su segundo rechazo de la noche, pero el Lan se colocó sobre él, y lo comenzó a besar, y tocar su entrada. Sin esperar a que el menor dilatara por completo con urgencia Wangji sacó su miembro y lo empujo en la entrada del otro, sin importar si lastimaba o no, algo que jamás haría con su hermano. El otro parecía disfrutarlo, o eso decian sus dulces gemidos acallados, la situacion era tan exitante que no tardo mucho en sacar su miembro y venirse en el vientre del otro.</p><p>Entonces lo observó, aún en esa situacion tan deplorabe, seguía viendose muy bien, pero también sabía lo que había hecho, y sabía que debía dejar de verlo y sacarlo de ahí antes de que lo tentará más, volvió a meter su miembro al pantalon y pensaba traer algo para limpiar a Wuxian, cuando la puerta se abrió.</p><p>- Wangji vine en cuanto tio dejó de hablar, en que habiamos queda...- La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver al joven desnudo en el suelo. -Tu hermano no dirá nada para variar, pero eh, me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa, y me ofrecí, eeee- Wei Ying se volteó y se levantó, colocandose de rodillas cerca del otro. - Dijo que definitivamente te agradaría intentar tener placer por ambos lados un día, ¿Cierto Lan Zhan?- el otro respondió con su Mmn, comprendiendo el plan del menor.</p><p>-Y pues el me comenzó a preparar, pero me vine antes, pero seguro acabaré más sucio despues cierto?- dijo Wuxian mientras acercaba su boca al pantalon del otro.</p><p>-¿Que que demonios dicen? Wangji tu no sabes mentir- Intentó dar un paso atras, pero su hermano lo impidió, le jaló el rostro hacia atras y lo besó intensamente. Una vez bajada la guardia, Wuxian bajó ligeramente los pantalones del Lan mayor y tomo aquel miembro en su boca, estimulando para una erección que no tardó en llegar. Mientras los besos seguiarn Lan Wangji bajó su bajo a la parte posterior de Xichen y comenzó a estimularlo por atras.</p><p>Tras poco tiempo se vino llenando la boca de Wei Ying, soltando un gemido acallado en la boca de Lan Zhan. Al no estar completamente dilatado el hermano menor continuó su labor, mientras que el de Yummeng, comenzó a despojar a Xichen de sus ropas, y luego comenzó a autoestimularse para estar listo. Tras dar un tiempo de recuperación, volvió a estimular el pene del mayor, que no tardó en eregirse nuevamente.</p><p>Wuxian se coloco en cuatro con sus rodillas en el suelo, y Wangji movio a Lan Xichen para colocarse en posicion para penetrar al más joven. Xichen nunca había penetrado a nadie, y debía admitir que se sentía muy bien, entonces antes de poder realizar su movimiento, fue penetrado por Wangji, siendo estimulado por ambos lados. Lan zhan marcaba el ritmo y en cierta forma Wuxian ayudaba a seguirlo.</p><p>Lan Xichen se vio sobrestimulado y se vino rapidamente, dejando al exhausto Wuxian en el suelo. -Lan Zhan es demasiado, pero quiero seguir intentando aquí-, recibió un mmn de respuesta de Wangji, que sacó su miembro aún erecto, lo lavó y regresó, alzó a Wuxian y colocó su miembro en su boca, que lo comenzó a chupar, mientras por atras del Wei Ying, Lan Xichen alzó su cadera, y tras un breve descanso lo comenzó a penetrar de nuevo, disfrutando esa experiencia por separado.</p><p>Tras continuas estocadas, el menor ya casi veía estrellas, cuando los otros intentaron besarse casi matandolo en el intento. Finalmente ambos jades se vinieron al mismo tiempo llenando al de Yummeng por completo, solo para acabar e ir a besarse entre ellos inmediatamente.</p><p>Wei Wuxian aprovechó la distracción y huyo mientras pudo. Mientras iba de regreso iba maldiciendo su suerte, el alcohol le afectaba y caminaba extraño, tenía frio, estaba adolorido, y con el corazon roto, pero era su culpa terminar en una situación así. </p><p>Entró a su habitación y encontró  para su sorpresa a Jiang Cheng ahí con cara de suma preocupación. -¿A donde fuiste? te fuiste de mi habitación y desapareciste- dijo en tono molesto, pero entonces lo observó mejor, seguía con esa cobija con la que se fue, desaliñado, caminando extraño y sucio de algo extraño. -¡¿Que te sucedio?!-</p><p>.... Momento otra pareja...</p><p>-Pues me fui, tomeeee. Fui con Lan Wangjiii,  y luego llegó otro, y esos hacen cosas muy locas- dijo con un ligero afectado por el alcohol. Jiang Cheng le quito la cobija, y pudo hacer a la idea de que se refería -¡¿Que te hicieron?! los voy a matar- Wei Wuxian lo detuvo y dijo -Yo fui, solo quería saber si alguien me consideraba atractivo, porque tu no lo haces, porfavor ya no me odies más-</p><p>-¿De que hablas? claro que eres atractivo- dijo Jiang Cheng mientras se sonrojaba, entonces el otro contestó con los ojos llorosos -Entonces porque me corriste como si te diera asco-,  el otro respiró profundo y respondió -Porque estaba asutado ¡¿ok?!, no pensé que irias por ahí a buscar a cualquiera-  -¿Que sentido tenía cualquier cosa si no estabas tu?-, respondió simplmente Wei Ying.</p><p>-Primero te lavare- dijo Jiang Cheng, llevando al otro a la tina que ya había preparado para su regreso, que ahora estaba llena de agua fría. Jiang Cheng se metió con él para calentarlo por lo que lo abrazo -Porfavor deja de ir por ahí autodestruyendote-, -Entonces quedate conmigo y cuida que no lo haga-, -lo prometo-.</p><p>Al día siguiente ambos volvieron a Yummeng.</p><p>.....</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Lan Xichen  despertó desorientado junto a su hermano, sin rastro del otro chico. De repente unos ojos dorados lo observaban y los vió de vuelta. -Tienes prohibido volver a estar a solas con ese chico Wuxian-, dijo sin importarle que no estuvieran en una situación clara, y el otro respondió -Mmn lo prometo-. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde aquel día Xichen se sentía un poco más inseguro. ¿Pero como podría tener derecho de reprochar algo?. Cada vez sabia que quería a su hermano solo para él, pero no tenia cara de pedirlo, como hermano mayor su deber era el sentar ejemplo de lo correcto, guiar, proteger, pero no sentía que hiciera lo correcto.</p><p>Ese día al regresar a su habitación encontró una pequeña nota que decía que se vieran en el pueblo al dia siguiente firmada por su hermano. Sabía que le era dificil el comunicarse, así que quiza las notas fueran un medio efectivo para esto. Quiza debía simplemente hacerle una carta. Toda la noche se quebró la cabeza pero no logró escribir nada, medio dormido y medio despierto fue al pueblo al lugar indicado donde su hermano lo esperaba.</p><p>En su cara aparentemente sin sentimientos el percibia nerviosismo, y no entendía porque. Llegó lo tomo de la mano y sin mas lo guió. Desviandose del pueblo llegaron a una cabaña solitaria muy bonita pero pequeña. Lan Xichen no se atrevía a decir nada hasta llegar, -¿Que es este lugar?-  no recibió respuesta, Wangji abrió con una llave, y cerró tras ellos.</p><p>En la cabaña habia una comida deliciosa esperando y un sobre. Wangji aun con rostro nervioso le dijo con señas que se sentara y le dio el sobre. Lan Xichen lo abrió y leyo, básicamente pedía disculpas por lo sucedido y mentir, pero que el asunto le había hecho notar que más allá de cualquier deseo carnal, el único con el que sentía una conexión sentimental era Xichen, y era con el unico que quería estar a partir de ahora era él, quien era especial y lo entendía era él, y a quien quería que fuera su pareja de cultivación era él y solo él.</p><p>Xichen sentía un nudo en la garganta atrapando sus palabras, mientras unos ojos dorados lo veian inistentemente esperando alguna respuesta. El mayor se sentía sumamente avergonzado de no poder haber hecho algo así antes, pero ahora que estaba en la mesa lo que había deseado no era momento de ser obstinado.</p><p>-Yo tambien deseo ser tu pareja de cultivación- dijo sintiendo su rostro arder, una enorme sonrisa apareció en rostro. - Mnn comamos, yo lo hice-</p><p>La comida era deliciosa ¿acaso Wangji era el mejor en todo? Tras acabar se lo haria saber. Pero apenas acabo el menor se paro y lo beso.</p><p>Besos suaves y amorosos, suaves caricias. Ante la sorpresa del mayor fue cargado a la cama. - Porfin podré escucharte bien-, el pelo en la espalda de Xichen se erizo sabia que esa noche no tendría paz.</p><p>El menor saco un lubricante y comenzo a estimularlo, logrando que se relajara en tiempo récord. Rozaba con su miembro la entrada, hasta que el mayor desesperado por el deseo lo coloco dentro con su mano. Fuertes estocadas llegaron. Al inicio Xichen aun se sentía cohibido pero lentamente se dejó ir haciendo que voz resonara en la habitación</p><p>Lo hicieron muchas veces por primera vez juntos, juntos sin miedo ya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tiempo paso, y ese lugar se volvio "su lugar", iban constantemente cuando lo requerían, dado su estatus nunca nadie les preguntaba acerca de ello. Pero el hecho de estar constantemente ocultandose no era algo que les agradará.</p><p>Entonces un día paso, su padre falleció y Xichen se volvió el líder de secta. Y decidió que era el momento para hablarlo con su tío, estaba cansado de mentir, y no importaba que dijera ahora, no podría hacer nada al respecto.</p><p>Reunio a Wangji y a su tío, y el momento llegó. Sin ninguna clase de preambulo, Xichen dijo - Wangji y yo estamos en una relación desde hace mucho-, Lan Qiren escupió su té y casi escupe sangre también.</p><p>-No estoy para bromas ¿Que rayos dices?- dijo su tío, y Wangji solo dijo -No bromas-. Lan Qiren quería morirse, que había hecho mal, en que momento fallo al criar a esos chicos.</p><p>-Solo nosotros nos entendemos y nos complementamos, y nos gustamos de todas las formas posibles. Al ser dos hombres no hay problema con tener niños enfermos. Así que no hay problema- dijo Xichen.</p><p>-¡¿No hay problema?!, claro que lo hay, es es ¡Enfermo!- dijo Lan Qiren, sintiendo que sus sobrinos se habian vuelto locos.</p><p>Xichen se levanto y dijo -Solo te informo, no pido tu aprobación, ni permiso. Si no te parece vete a seclusión o ve a donde quieras. Gracias por estos años, pero esto no es es tu decisión más-. Los dos jades se fueron dejando a un confundido Lan Qiren.</p><p>Pasaron bastantes años antes de que su tío pudiera aceptar esa situación. Pero su apreció por sus sobrinos siempre fue fuerte, y con el tiempo tuvo que ir ablandando su postura.</p><p>Tiempo después hubo la guerra con los Wen, y todos perdieron personas. Al finalizar, los Lan sufrieron grandes perdidas. Hubo un caso especifico de un niño cuyos dos padres fallecieron. Al enterarse, Lan Xichen no dudo en adoptarlo, ya que sería mentira si decian que nunca quizo criar un pequeño. Luego de comprobar que no tuviera más familia, Wangji accedió a criarlo juntos. Lo nombraron Lan Jingyi, y era un rayo de luz en sus vidas.</p><p>Posteriormente se enteraron que no fueron los únicos, Wei Wuxian rescato a un pequeño niño Wen, A-Yuan, y lo cuidaba por su cuenta, aunque tenian conocimiento que Jiang Cheng, le "ayudaba" al respecto, por no decir que lo criaban juntos. A pesar de sus diferencias, confiaba que un dia los niños serían amigos, y serían grandes líderes de secta.</p><p>Con aquellos chiquillos en su vida podian sentir paz y armonia porfin.</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>